Breaking Out Of Her Shell
by HarderToBreathe
Summary: Alex is this really reserved, muggle born, who really has a lot to learn about having fun and Harry seems to be the only one who can help her become herself.
1. Sunshine

**CHAPTER 1**

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Draco Malfoy laughed, pushing a blonde girl to the floor.

The girl's heavy black bag landed with several thuds as her books scattered all over the corridor. She wearily pulled herself feet, her left arm limp.

"Oh sorry, Sunny. Did I hurt you?" Draco laughed again.

"Of course you hurt her, Malfoy. That's all your good for. Now that the damage is done, why don't you beat it?" A tall black haired boy with glasses said as he walked bravely up to Draco.

Draco merely glared at him as he walked away.

As soon as Draco was gone, the boy fell to his knees and collected her books and handed them to her.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I don't believe we've met." He said.

"I know who you are." She blushed fiercely.

"Well, can I get a name?" Harry smiled.

"Alex." She said.

The black haired boy gazed into Alex's clear blue eyes questionably.

Alex noticed his messy hair, and vivid green eyes the instant he looked at her. Harry had a strong build and muscles, most likely from his years of playing Quidditch.

"My name's Alexia. I prefer Alex." She said.

"That's a pretty name." He said, leaning toward her.

Alex took a step back; "Well, thanks for saving me from big, evil Draco. You've proven your arrogance; may I be excused? I'll be late for Transfiguration."

"Is that really what you think of me?" Harry said taken aback.

"It's only what I've heard." She said apologetically.

"Could you give me a chance to prove you wrong? You can maybe get to know me if we spend some time together."

Alex giggled softly, "Is the famous Harry Potter asking me out?"

"Yes, he is and he also would like to walk you to class." Harry smiled.

"I'd love to see you," Alex said, "Today, before dinner? Out by the lake?"

"That would be perfect. How about walking you to class?" Harry laughed.

"Now, you're pushing it." Alexia said simply as she took up her bag and went to Transfiguration.


	2. Getting To Know The Boy Who Lived

**CHAPTER 2**

Alex sat through her class, taking perfect notes as the head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, gave her lecture. Every few minutes, when the Professor would pause, Alex's thoughts would drift to Harry.

She wasn't sure about him. From what she'd heard and read, Harry was an arrogant, self-centered brat. However, that wasn't the impression he'd given. He was handsome, and sweet.

Alex shook her head vigorously. Harry Potter, sweet?

"Ms. Grant, is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"No, ma'am." Alex replied instantly.

The people who knew Harry seemed to think well of him. Ron Weasley, a red-haired boy from a poor but wonderful family, seemed to think very highly of him, as if he were one of his many brothers. Hermione Granger, who was, in Alex's opinion, the smartest witch that ever existed, had been one of Harry's best friends for years. So how could a boy have such amazing people love him as they did, if he weren't amazing himself?

Harry was after all, the boy who lived. Even when he was a baby, Harry had been a hero. When he'd grown up, he had always sacrificed himself for what he felt was right, no matter what it had cost him.

Alex owed him a date; he had after stood up for her at his own risk.

After realizing how much time she had just spent thinking about a boy, Alexia averted her thoughts immediately to her lesson.

After the class had ended, Alex slowly collected her books, decided to skip lunch, and head for the library for some studying.

Just as she entered the corridor, she heard a voice call out to her from behind. She stopped abruptly and turned around, bouncing up on her tiptoes, trying to see who had called her name.

"Alex!" The voice said again.

A fleeting second later, Harry Potter was standing in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked immediately.

"Just thought I'd walk you to wherever you where headed." Harry beamed.

"Harry, the Gryffindors just had Herbology. What on earth would posses you to run across the entire school grounds in under four minutes?" Alex asked fearlessly.

"I don't know, really. Couldn't stop thinking about you, I guess." Harry shrugged his shoulders, looking slightly flushed.

Alex stared at him, her brow furrowed. How could he think about some random girl he just met? He didn't even know her! Alexia opened her mouth to speak, but it snapped back shut as if it were a reflex. She had just spent half of her class thinking about Harry and Alex quickly realized how reasonable it all really was.

"Alex?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She blurted.

"Would you find it nosy if I asked what about?" Harry questioned.

"I was actually planning on skipping lunch and doing some extra studying, I was thinking you might want to come."

"I would love to but don't you think you should eat something?"

"Well," Alex sighed, "I really need to study a potion, I'm positive Professor Snape is going to test us on it today. Besides, I'm not really hungry. I skip lunch and dinner all the time; it's nothing new. There are more important things to me than sitting around and listening to Padma gossiping at a dinner table."

"Then sit with your friends." Harry said simply.

She took a step back from Harry mumbling, "Some of us aren't fortunate enough to have any." Alex's eyes were full with tears, and her apricot skin lost all color. She gripped the books in her arms tightly, her fingers turning red.

Alex turned away from Harry, every fiber in her being wanted to run. Run as far as she could, as fast as she could. Something, however, was holding her back. When Alexia took a step forward, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

The heavy books fell from her arms, and Alex turned back to face Harry. He took a step closer to her, tucking a lock of bright blonde hair behind her ear. Harry's hands massaged her shoulders gently and before either of them knew it, Alexia was sobbing helplessly in Harry's arms.

"Sorry!" Alex sobbed as ripped away from Harry's warm embrace.

"No, no, really it's alright." Harry said affectionately as he stroked her cheek.

"No, it really isn't. I don't even know you, and I'm breaking down right in front of you!" She cried miserably.

"Alexia-"

"Never call me that, it's Alex." She interrupted angrily.

"Sorry, Alex. My point is, I understand what it's like to feel alone." Harry whispered.

"How could you?" She said softly, "You don't know me and if you did you wouldn't want to."

"Alex, give me a chance to get to know you, I can promise that you won't regret it." Harry said as his thumbs instinctively pressed under her eyes and pushed away her tears.

"Part of me already does." She said shakily.

"Alex, what if I told you we could go somewhere alone to talk. You can cry your bloody eyes out and not a single soul would know but me. You just need to trust me, Alex. Can you do that?"

"I can try." Alex smiled as tears glistened in her eyes.

"That'll do." Harry smiled feebly.

He picked up her heavy books and took her bag from her arms.

"Come with me." Harry said extending his hand for Alex to take.

"Harry..."

"Trust me." He said simply.

Alex's shaky hand reached for Harry's. Harry's long fingers laced with hers and they found themselves running around the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Where are we Harry?" Alexia asked as she and Harry ran through the same corridor for the fourth time.

"Hush, give me one second." Harry whispered, "Here it is."

"Where did this door come from?" Alex asked as Harry ripped her inside the room.

It was a small room with cream-colored walls. On one side, there was a squishy, comfortable looking, off-white sofa. There was also a stereo system playing soft, comforting classical music.

"Mozart. This is wicked!" Alex declared.

"Glad you like it." Harry laughed.

On the other side of the room there was a tap labeled 'Butterbeer'.

"Something to drown out your sorrows." Harry smiled as he pointed to the tap.

"I know where this is!" Alex laughed.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was in _Hogwarts: A History_ I can't believe I didn't remember the Room of Requirement off the bat." She laughed again, "I know you haven't read the _Hogwarts: A History_ so how do you know about it?"

"Dobby." Harry said simply as he plopped himself down on the sofa.

"Who's Dobby?" Alex asked as she curled up on the sofa beside him.

"The Malfoy's old house elf. Dobby tried to help me out in my second year, and I helped him by tricking Malfoy Sr. to set him free. Now he works here and Dumbledore pays him." Harry explained.

"That's something you would do." Alex giggled.

"What is?"

"Help a house elf. It's nothing too big but it matters. They're wrong about you, Harry. And so was I." She said looking into his eyes.

"If you're looking for forgiveness," Harry said reading her perfectly, "You won't find it here. There is absolutely nothing for me to forgive. The thing is, Alex, that doesn't matter. Right now, the only thing that matters is you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I know what it's alike to feel alone." Harry said.

"How could you? You're the famous Harry Potter." Alex said, tears welling in her eyes once more.

"Other people can't me or you happy, Lex. You've got to make yourself happy and so do I." Harry said trying to inch closer to Alex.

"What I can't understand is how someone who is so pure, honest, and sweet can feel the same as me." Alex stretched closer to Harry as she spoke, placing her hand over his beating heart and her head on his chest.

"I didn't have anyone until I was eleven, Lex. I grew up without anyone who cared about me."

"That's funny, Harry. I lost one of the few people who cared about me when I was eleven." Alexia had a melancholy expression behind her cobalt eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked immediately.

"Well, I grew up with my parents and cousin, Jude. His birthday was exactly ten days before mine. I would only answer to Alexia then, by the way." She paused, wiping a tear from her cheek, "And Jude was my best friend. His parents were killed when he was a baby. They said it was a gas leakage but when I came into the wizarding world, I found out they died in the Sirius Black and Peter Pettirgrew conflict." Alex stop talking and Harry soon realized why. Alex was weeping helplessly. Harry wrapped in arm around her and she choked back her tears, "But, when I was eleven my parents and cousin were in a car accident and Jude died. My parents spent days in the hospital. I almost lost it all, Harry. I haven't talked about this before."

"Not once?" Harry asked.

"Never." She said nuzzling her head on his should, "I feel safe with you, Harry."

"I feel like I can protect you."

"Would it comfort you to know I need protection?" She smiled.

"Yes." He said, pulling his arms more tightly around her.

After a few minutes of silence and comfort Harry spoke up, "Alex, why was Malfoy calling you 'Sunshine'?"

"He likes to make fun of my streaky blonde hair."

"If it makes up for anything, I like your hair." Harry grinned.

"Thanks."

"Lex?" Harry turned said, looking down at her face.

"Yes?"

"Tell me everything about you."

"Harry, we're going to need to go to class soon. Besides, I think I've told you enough." She said roughly as she ripped herself from Harry and headed to the door.

"Lex, no! Stop, I'm sorry!" Harry burst as he shot to the door behind her.


	3. First Kiss

**CHAPTER 3**

Ignoring Harry, Alex grabbed the doorknob, ripping the door open. Harry's hand pressed the door back into its frame gently.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to pry and make you uncomfortable or scared." Harry said softly.

"I'm not scared of anything! How would you know? You don't know me at all!" Alexia screamed.

"Yes, I do!" Harry shouted back, "You're five foot six, beautiful, have cat named Gandalf, and perfect marks in all your classes! You're a seventh year Ravenclaw and a muggle-born! And I know you enough to know that you're insecure and that you're too terrified to let anyone get to know you for you!"

"How do you know all that?"

"I asked Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Every fact about you, I know."

"They knew about Jude?" She asked, horrified.

"No. Only I know about that, and I promise that that's how it'll stay." Harry's voice said sternly.

Alex's eyes darted to her feet and she avoided Harry's gaze with all her might. How dare he ask those gossiping girls about her!? What truths could they possibly hold about her? Alexia couldn't say anything. After all, she did read and believe every fact about Harry in every book and magazine that had passed her way over the years. Alex had done her research on him and in all fairness it had been his turn.

"Well, they may or may not have mentioned a few things about me: I'm clumsy, a bad liar, stubborn, and can be sarcastic. But, most importantly, I say what's on my mind and right now, all I know is that I want you, Potter but, I refuse to deny that the whole prospect alarms me." Alex said in one breath.

Harry shook his head, "How can the idea of being with me frighten you?"

"I know that eventually, you'll hurt me." Alex said, finally looking into his jade eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry said caressing her cheek right before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't." Alex barked, "Sweet words won't make me fall for you and neither will sweet kisses."

Alex pushed Harry away gently as she opened the door to leave. Harry followed her into the corridor, the room vanishing behind them. Alex whipped around to face Harry, her straight, golden hair framing her face.

"Harry," She said shakily, walking closer to him.

"What is it?" Harry said worriedly as he took her into his arms.

"You're right about me, I am afraid to have people care."

"Lex-"

"I like it when you call me 'Lex'. Just meet me here after you get out of class, okay?"

Harry smiled as he said, "Okay."

Reluctantly, Alexia pulled herself away from Harry, her lips brushing over his smooth cheek.

Alex had been right about Snape testing them with the Peace Draft.

"It has been a long time since you all have created the Peace Draft, I know. But in the subtle science of Potion-making, you will come to find that the way to find success is not only with skill, but also with memory. You have an hour to complete this Potion by memory and turn it in. Those who do not use their memory, and rely on someone else's or parchment, will not receive any points. Begin." Snape said in a very Malfoy-like drawl.

Alex constructed her potion from memory with no problem and was the first to turn in it.

"Ms. Grant." Snape barked.

"Yes, sir?" Alex said, looking at her Potions Master.

"This is a remarkable potion constructed from memory." Snape said sternly.

"Thank you." Alex smiled.

"What career were you considering after leaving Hogwarts this year?" Snape asked nonchalantly as he went through piles of parchment on his desk.

"I hadn't put much thought in it, sir." Alex said simply.

"I would imagine that St. Mungo's would need some witches and wizards who would be able to complete potions like this from memory, to be used for medicinal purposes, of course." Snape said lazily.

"I'll consider it. Thank you, sir." Alex said, returning to her seat.

After class, Alex returned to the corridor where Harry had taken her earlier that day. She paced back and forth in front of where the door should appear, thinking "I need a place for just me and Harry to be alone."

After a minute, the door appeared, and Alex entered wearily.

The room was slightly different than it had been that morning. There was still the cream colored couch and the Butterbeer tap, but there weren't any large torches to illuminate to room. Instead there were some small candles.

Alex smiled at the warm, dimly lit room as she noticed a small round table on the opposite side of the sofa. The table had two long tapered candles in the center with the most royal place setting Alexia had ever seen.

The door creaked open as Harry came in.

"It's warm in here." Harry said as pulled off his cloak and hung in on a coat rack, that Alex was sure hadn't been there a minute ago.

Harry stood in his gray school pants and button-up white shirt as he loosened his maroon and gold striped tie. He smiled at Alex as he threw himself tiredly on the couch.

Alexia pulled off her cloak as well, and hung it beside Harry's.

"Oh, no!" Alex gasped.

"What is it?"

"My leggings'. They're torn! These were my favorite pair. I'll have to write my mum to send more." Alex frowned as she pulled the leggings off and threw them to the floor.

Harry quickly noticed her toned legs that were left bare by her short, pleated gray skirt.

Alex pulled off her blue and silver tie and hung it as well. She sat beside Harry.

Harry could feel his pulse quicken. It was very difficult for him to sit beside Alex and keep his hands to himself. He stretched his long, muscular arms over his head and snuck his left arm around her delicate shoulders.

"Smooth." Alex giggled as she cuddled up with him.

Harry kissed her forehead instinctively, "I'm sorry." He said at once.

"For what?" Alex asked, clearly puzzled.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all."

"You didn't."

Alex pressed her lips against the base of his neck, kissing him softly, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry's attention was drawn to Alex's bright sapphire eyes. She stared into his emerald eyes as well, and it seemed to take hours for either of them to move.

After what seemed to be forever, Harry leaned in. Alex's breath grew shallow and she too, pulled in.

Harry's lips grabbed Alex's gently, his tongue massaging hers, resulting in Alex's first kiss.

Harry pulled away unwillingly, leaving Alexia breathless.

"I didn't mean to rush you, I know I shouldn't have done that but, I couldn't help-"

Alex shook her head, placing a finger on Harry's soft lips to silence him. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at his face, digging through him to find his true intentions. After realizing that Harry meant no harm, her finger slipped from its spot and was quickly replaced by her lips.

Harry's hand ran through Alexia's hair as he drank her into his soul. The kisses grew longer and more passionate.

Eventually, Alex pulled away tucking her head on Harry's shoulder as she continued to kiss his neck.

He pulled Alex over his lap, lying her down before him. She shuddered as Harry ran his hand from her knee to her hip. He bent over Alexia, kissing her lovingly.

Alex pulled herself up; her legs intertwined with his, and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek delicately, and returned her head to Harry's shoulder.

"Don't let go of me." She said.

"I won't."

Harry could hear familiar voices calling his name from the back of his mind, but all of his energy was concentrated on Alexia and at the moment, she was all he cared about it.

Harry held in Alex in his arms for a few more minutes before they began kissing.


	4. Meet The Friends

**CHAPTER 4**

"Harry! Are you in here?" Ron shouted as he and Hermione barged in.

"Oh my goodness, we didn't mean to, er- interrupt!" Hermione burst when she noticed a blonde girl whose lips were plastered to Harry's.

Alex ripped herself away from Harry's kiss and his embrace altogether. She pulled herself to the other end of the couch and stared at the wall, her cheeks the deepest shade of red that Harry had ever seen.

Harry stood, "Yes, I'm in here, can I help you?"

"We were just worried about you, mate." Ron said, his ears pink.

"We hadn't seen you outside of class all day," Hermione added, "Ron and I were just a bit worried about you but now we see that you're just fine. So, we'll be leaving."

Hermione took Ron's arm in attempt to drag him out of the room but his feet wouldn't budge.

"Just a minute," Ron said, pulling Hermione back, "Bloody hell, Harry doesn't suck face with random girls, Hermione. He's got to really like her. We're his best mates! I think we have the right to meet her."

"Ron now doesn't seem to be a good time." Hermione said trying to rip him from where he stood.

Alex stood up, and walked to Harry's side. She crossed her arms and cowered back slightly.

"Alex Grant." She said, extending her hand to Ron.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said, shaking her hand cautiously.

"Hermione Granger." She said, as Alex extended her hand to Hermione.

Alex was nervous, Harry could tell by the sound of her voice. He took her hand into his, rubbing her fingers with his thumb, hoping to be some sort of comfort.

"So." Harry said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"We're actually heading down to dinner, if you guys are hungry." Ron offered.

"How do you expect Alex to get away from the Ravenclaw table?" Harry asked.

"Easy." Hermione said pulling off her gold and maroon tie from her neck and tying it to Alex's.

Alex didn't talk much at dinner. She picked at some food but mostly she just drank pumpkin juice.

"What subjects do you like?" Ron asked as a feeble attempt to start a conversation.

"I like Charms and Potions. It's what I'm good at." She said.

"Potions?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite classes." Alex said as she took a bite of chicken.

"You actually like spending hours stuck in a dungeon with Snape?!" Ron roared.

"He is a good instructor. I never said I actually liked him or enjoy his company. He has always been supportive of me."

"Snape, supportive?" Ron spat.

"Yes, Ron. He's encouraging me to make potions for the patients at St. Mungo's and become a healer." Alex said simply, "What subjects do you care for Ron?"

"Quidditch." Ron said shortly.

"Quidditch isn't a subject." Alex said, confused.

"I've been trying to tell him that for years," Hermione interjected, "I prefer Transfiguration or Astronomy."

"Is anyone going to bother to ask me?" Harry said, feeling very ignored.

"Why? We all know what you like." Ron said exasperated.

"Oh, really, what is it then?" Harry dared.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts." Hermione, Ron, and Alexia said in unison.

"Point taken."

For the next forty-five minutes, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Alexia made meager attempts to start conversations but none of them lasted for more than a minute or two.

After a particularly uncomfortable silence, Alex rose from her seat.

"I should get going," She said, "I have a lot of studying to do tonight. I think I should turn in early, too."

Alex pulled Hermione's tie from her neck and handed it back.

"I'll walk you." Harry offered, "Besides, we're going back to our common room."

"We are?" Ron asked. Harry crushed his foot under the table, "We are!" Ron corrected his tone.

"I'll be fine." Alex assured Harry with a kiss on the cheek, "It was nice to meet you two."

Alex walked away as quickly as she could until she reached the corridor. She silently wandered around the halls, taking the long way up to her dormitory.

"That went terribly." She heard Ron say.

Alex slammed herself against the wall after peering around the corner to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in front of a painting of a fat lady.

"She hated us." Hermione said.

"No, she didn't, she was just nervous. She's really shy and reserved, she didn't know how to act around you guys." Harry said protectively.

"She seemed pretty outgoing when we walked in on you!" Ron said angrily.

"Don't judge her! You don't know her!"

"Do _you_ know her Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes." Harry said sternly.

"When did you meet her?" Hermione asked.

"This morning." Harry said simply.

"You think that you could truly know someone after knowing them for a few hours? Were you comfortable sticking your tongue down her throat without knowing her!? I've known you for years, Harry! This isn't like you!" Ron shouted.

"You're just jealous!" Harry roared, "Just because you don't have the courage to ask Hermione out doesn't mean that I'm too cowardly to ask a girl out!"

"Ron?" Hermione gasped, staring at Harry and Ron.

"Don't play it off like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Harry bellowed. "You've fancied Hermione for years! Just because I didn't waste time crushing on Alex doesn't mean I don't genuinely like her!"

Ron's fist collided with Harry's jaw. Shocked by the impact, Harry fell to the floor.

Alex winced and held back all urge to run to Harry and hold him.

"Find yourselves a new friend." Harry said as he turned to leave.

"You're leaving us for her?" Hermione's voice was drowning in insult.

"She's never punched me and she's never said a bad word about either of you. I refuse to hurt her."

"Harry, don't be stupid! How do you know that this girl doesn't want you because of your name?" Ron asked.

"That girl has a name, a beautiful name. And how do I know that you're not my friend because I'm the famous Harry Potter?"

"Because I stuck around." Ron said.

"I can't hurt her. I won't leave her." Harry barked.

"We never told you that you had to!" Hermione said.

"Not directly."

"Harry, please, what do you know about her?" Hermione asked.

"I know things about her that no other person does and as no one will ever hear from me. I won't betray the trust she has in me, she needs me and I need her too."

"Alex doesn't like us."

"She does, I'm sure of it. She's just a real loner and doesn't like to talk to people she doesn't know. Just give her time to get used to you."

"I'd bet anything she doesn't act that way around her friends. Who are her friends anyway?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't really have any besides Gandalf, her cat and she's kinda friends with Mandy but other than that, she's got no one. She's really reserved." Harry said.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"We'll give her another chance but if she's all stuck up like she was tonight, you can go ahead and run away with her. Besides, the way she was talking about Snape made me want to vomit." Ron said.

"She's amazing, I promise."

"We'll take your word on it." Hermione laughed.

Alex heard the portrait hole swing open, and heard Hermione call out to Ron.

"Wait a minute, Ron!" She had shouted.

Alex peeked around the corner to see that Harry was gone.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron said shakily.

"Was what Harry saying true? About you liking me?" Hermione asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Yes." Said Ron shakily.

"Good." Hermione smiled as she went on her tiptoes and kissed Ron's cheek before entering the common room. Ron soon followed.

So that's what they thought about her. Alex dragged herself back to her dorm, crying to sleep.


	5. Eat Something

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning, at breakfast, Alex sat puffy-eyed at the Ravenclaw table as she picked at her toast.

"Good morning." Harry whispered in her ear with a peck on the cheek.

"Hi." She said softly.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, wheeling her around to face him. Harry crouched down to her eye level.

"Nothing." Alex whispered.

"It's not nothing. You've been crying." Harry said rubbing a single tear from her eye.

"No, I swear, I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Stop messing around, Alex, just tell me." Harry said, pulling a stubborn lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Your friends hate me, Harry."

"They don't-"

"Yes, they do. I heard the three of you in the corridors last night." She said sternly.

"They do not hate you, Lex. They just don't know you, they don't understand you yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet'? They're never going to know Harry. I don't want anyone knowing about him!"

"They won't, I already promised you that." Harry said simply.

"They don't want to like me, Harry." She shook her head.

"I don't know what they're thinking, Alex. They'll see how much I want to be with you and they'll get with it, please don't let this upset you."

Alex merely nodded.

"In fact," Harry continued, "I was hoping that we could all meet in the room of requirement today, after dinner, just to talk. We could stay there as late as we want and I'll take you back to your dormitory with my invisibility cloak if it gets too late."

"Okay, but if they act arrogant and all high and mighty, like they did yesterday, I won't sit there and take it." Alex said sternly.

Later that morning, after breakfast with Harry, Alex took up her books and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. It wasn't anything that she was excited about.

"Sunshine!" Draco laughed aloud, as he blocked Alexia's way into the classroom.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Alex asked with her fists clenched.

"My, my, we have gotten feisty, haven't we?"

"Leave me alone." Alexia barked.

"Ooh, you're starting to stand up for yourself. That's rather sexy." Draco said running his hand down her arm.

"Don't touch me." She snarled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Draco smirked as he ran his cold pale finger from her ear to her chin.

Alex tried to push Draco away. If he'd done this two days ago, she would have just stood there and accepted it. Something in her changed, she wasn't afraid anymore. She didn't want to feel Malfoy's clammy skin against hers; the only person who had her permission to touch her was Harry.

Draco laughed menacingly, shoving Alex. Alex landed with a thud and her weight fell to her left arm, just as she had the day before. She winced in pain, cradling her arm.

Suddenly, Ron was standing between Alexia and Malfoy.

"Back off, Malfoy." Ron ordered.

"Seems like Weasley's got himself a girl." Draco laughed.

"No, actually, Harry does." Ron said stiffly.

"I thought Potty could do better. You, on the other hand, deserve her. She's nothing but a trashy mud blood like that Granger girl." Malfoy said, waving his hand.

"Say what you want about Harry or me but never insult Hermione or Alex. Just because they aren't pure blood, doesn't make you any better than them."

"Twenty of Alex couldn't amount to an eighth of me." Draco said, running his hand through his light blonde hair.

"You're wrong." Ron said flatly.

"She's a filthy mud blood. I can't see why you're defending her, Weasel."

In a loss for words, Ron's tightened fist rammed with Malfoy's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Do you always punch people when you run out of things to say?" Alex asked from behind Ron.

"Pretty much." Ron said as he kneeled down beside her, "You okay?"

"My arm hurts a bit but, it isn't broken, it'll be fine."

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital wing?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe, if it's still giving me trouble later."

Ron nodded and hauled himself to his feet, pulling Alexia up with him. Ron turned to leave but Alex tapped his shoulder the instant he turned away from her.

"Ron, thanks so much for sticking up for me, it really means a lot." She smiled.

Ron returned her smile, "It was nothing."

"It's something to me: I can only think of one other person that's ever stood up for me."

"Anytime, mate." Ron said as he walked down the corridor.

Alex stepped over Malfoy's body and entered her classroom with more confidence in her little finger than she'd had in her whole body since she could remember.

As usual her classes went smoothly and she was successful with every potion, charm, or plant that came her way. Finally, after hours of toiling away at her work, the lunch bell rang and Alexia was the first out of her seat. She knew she had to hurry, the library would be full if she didn't get there soon. She'd done this almost every day at Hogwarts. She'd rip herself from piles of books in a classroom and enter the library to do extended research daily. There was only one problem with that, Madame Pince, the librarian, hated her.

"Ms. Grant, I see you're here for only the first time today. I had planned on warning you earlier, but you were nowhere to be found, my child. You have a book due in a few hours. Don't you recall? Quidditch Through the Ages, dear! My most sought after book, you are aware that if it isn't returned by the end of lunch your library privileges may be suspended." The librarian spoke with a twisted grin.

"I've never forgotten a book in my life Madame Pince-!"

"That does not excuse you from the rules, Ms. Grant." Pince said sternly.

"I'm aware of that, Madame Pince. That's precisely why I have the book here with me." She pulled the book from her bag and handed in carefully over to the angry librarian, "I found it to be a very informative read, despite the multitudes of grammatical errors that I came across. Don't worry about those, I had them corrected."

"YOU WROTE IN MY BOOK?" Madame Pince bellowed furiously.

Alex smiled mischievously, "A wand, ma'am, is an extraordinary tool."

Alex turned away satisfied and took her usual seat among the rows of books.

"Hello." Harry whispered softly into her ear.

"You need to stop surprising me." Alex smirked as she kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you have something to eat?" Harry asked.

"I'm studying, Harry." She said sternly and her eyes scanned the page.

Harry pulled out a chair and situated himself beside her. Leaning forward, Harry rested his elbows and the table as an exasperated sigh escaped him.

"What was that for?" Alex snapped her head to face him.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Stop lying." Alex said as her attention was drawn back to her work.

"How do you know if I'm lying?" Harry asked, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"You're eyes. They're enchanting eyes, Harry but they give you away." Alex said as she stared into them.

"Oh." Harry said in a loss for words.

"Now, stop being a git and tell me what it is that's bothering you." Alex said as she ran her fingers gingerly through Harry's untidy black hair.

Harry turned Alex's chair to face him. Alexia stared at him almost angrily waiting for a response. Harry was afraid he might be hitting a nerve so when he finally spoke his voice was uncertain and shaky.

"You don't eat." He said.

"Don't be stupid Harry. Of course I eat." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"No, no you don't! You didn't eat lunch yesterday; you had a bite of food at dinner, and no breakfast this morning. And here I find you studying instead of eating. I don't see why you're trying to improve your marks if they're already perfect."

"You've turned into a total nutter. What's gotten into you?" Alex asked and she collected the books she was finished with into a neat pile.

"Food. Unlike you." Harry scoffed.

"I just don't get hungry." She said.

"Please," Harry begged, "Come with me to lunch and eat something- anything."

"I have to study." She said sharply.

"Please." Harry said as he took his her hand.

With shivers running down her spine, Alexia leaned closer to Harry, her fingers sweeping under his chin as her pink lips met his briefly.

Silently, Harry collected her books and stuffed them into her black book bag and swung it over his shoulder. Taking her hand, Harry led her to the school kitchens.

"Where on earth are we?" Alexia asked when she found herself staring at a titanic painting of a bowl of fruit.

Harry laughed out loud at Alex's expression as he tickled the pear on the painting. Next thing Alex knew, she was sitting the Howarts' kitchen, surrounded by house elves eating a Waldorf salad.

"Harry!" Alex burst after she leaped from her seat.

"What's up?" Harry asked calmly.

"We're late! Defense Against the Dark Arts in five minutes! There's no way we can get there in time!"

"Yes we can." Harry grinned, remembering all the secret passageways from the maurderer's map.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me!" Harry shouted as he grabbed her wrist.

"I've heard that one too many times already." Alex mumbled.

"BYE DOBBY!" Harry bellowed as he dragged Alexia out of the kitchens.


	6. Heart vs Head

**CHAPTER 6**

Tearing through the corridors, Alexia felt sick. She never run that fast before and the blurred colors of the paintings on the wall as she zoomed past didn't calm her. Finally, after a few solid minutes of running at her fastest pace, which was by far slower that Harry's, they reached the classroom.

Hermione waved her hand, motioning for Alexia to sit by her. Panting, Alex practically fell into the chair.

"You alright?" Hermione asked.

Alex nodded, "I think so."

Hermione smiled as she pulled out her books. Sudden panic surged through Alex, the horror of leaving her books in the kitchen seeming very real.

"These are yours." Harry said as he slammed her books unto the table.

"I thought I'd forgotten them!" Alex smiled blissfully.

"Do I get a thank you?" Harry asked playfully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Class! Please be seated!" Professor Lupin said pleasantly as he entered the classroom dressed in his usual shabby robes. He took his seat after apologizing for his tardiness.

"Werewolves... There is no teacher at Hogwarts more qualified to teach you about werewolves. Now, if you'd please turn to page 227."

"Professor? What's the cage for?" Seamus asked, his finger pointing at a large metal cage in the front of the classroom.

"Next week, you will be studying a werewolf." Lupin said simply, "It's a full moon and I have a perfect specimen."

"Professor!" Harry shouted, outraged.

"Harry, please be seated. I'd like to speak to you after class."

The class dragged on as Lupin lectured about what to observe at the transformation that they would be witnessing the following week.

The bell finally rang and most of the students shot out of the room before Alexia could even collect all her books and notes.

Harry abandoned his things at his desk marching up to Professor Lupin. Harry stood calmly with Hermione and Ron behind him.

Not knowing where she'd fit in, Alexia didn't move.

"Professor, this is crazy!" Harry said when he was sure that only he, Hermione, Ron, Alexia, and Lupin were the only ones in the room.

"Harry-" Lupin tried to interject but Harry kept on with his tirade.

"We've already studied werewolves in our third year with Snape, remember? You shouldn't have to put yourself in this position for a stupid NEWT review!"

"Harry, my students learn from seeing these creatures! And I happen to be one of them!" Lupin shot back.

"There's nothing that we can't learn from diagrams in a textbook. I remember the last time I saw you on a full moon, Professor and I never want to see it again." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger but it's a grade. I can't make exceptions, it wouldn't be fair to the other students."

"I don't care if it's a bloody grade or not, I'm not coming to see it. None of us are." Ron spat.

All eyes turned to Alexia. She did not want to sacrifice a grade for Lupin if he were willing to allow his students to see him as a werewolf. The look in Harry's eyes was desperate as the light glinted off them. This was most likely one of the hardest choices that Alex had to make: Harry or her grades.

"You shouldn't subject yourself to that, Professor." Alex said sternly, letting her heart do the talking as opposed to her head.

With one last hard look to Professor Lupin, Harry turned heal and headed for the door. Alex grabbed her heap of books and followed.

"Harry?" She called to him once she had followed him into the corridor.

Harry stopped abruptly, took a deep breath and wheeled around to face her.

"Yes, love?" Harry responded.

"Are you alright?" She asked, resting her books on the floor, rushing to Harry's side.

"I'm fine." Harry said, kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked softly, taking Harry's hands into hers.

"No."

"Harry, why's this upsetting you so much?"

"Can you do anything besides ask questions?" Harry inquired seriously.

"Can't you just answer the question? Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I don't want to talk about this, Lex." Harry said, trying to wrap his arm around Alexia.

"Then I don't want you to touch me." Alex said, pushing Harry away.

"Alex-"

"No." She interrupted him, "I know what you're thinking. You feel like Lupin's all you have. You don't have parents, you lost your Godfather, and all you have left is your dad's best friend. Grant it, Lupin probably loves you as Sirius did, but you can't stop him from what he has to do. All Lupin has is his teaching, his friends are gone Harry but, yours aren't. He knows what he's doing and just because you don't like it doesn't mean it's wrong. It might be a wise investment of your time to stop worrying about a grown man who can care for himself, and start thinking about Ron and Hermione because you've been ditching them for me for the past forty-eight hours. If this is what Lupin needs to feel comfortable, then you should encourage him. You should never doubt him; he's an amazing person. But it's his job to care for you and not the other way around."

Harry stared down at his feet as Alexia lectured him. He only looked up into her clear blue eyes after she was done speaking.

"You're right." Harry mumbled.

"I- I am?"

"Yes." Harry laughed nervously, 'You are."

"Go spend time with your friends." Alex ordered.

"What about you?"

"Harry! I'll be fine. Just go and have fun."

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement an hour before dinner." Harry said.

"I will." Alex smiled as she hugged him briefly.

She turned from him promptly and collected her things from the floor. Alex smiled and waved to Hermione and Ron as she began down the corridor.

"Alexia!" Harry shouted after her.

"Hm?" Alex said as she swung around to meet him.

Harry ran up to her wordlessly; his hand caressing her cheek, his cold lips met hers pleasingly.

Blushing to a deep scarlet, Alex pulled away and headed straight for her dormitory.

She dashed up multiple stairways, and sprinted through many dark corridors. Finally, she reached a portrait of a thin old man. He was dressed in blue; his outfit resembling that of a Shakespearian costume.

"Password." He said with a yawn.

"Chocolate Frogs." Alex said happily.


	7. Trust Me

**CHAPTER 7**

The portrait swung to the side, revealing a large room with big fluffy couches draped in blue and silver blankets. Ignoring the warmth of the roaring fire, Alex flew up the stairs and straight into her dormitory.

She dropped her bags carelessly, and flung herself on the bed. She giggled to herself: her flushed cheeks and wide smile proving her giddiness. Ripping her diary from her bag she wrote:

"Mrs. Alexia Potter. Alex Grant-Potter. Mrs. Harry Potter."

Doodling happily, she drifted off into her own world oblivious to the stomping footsteps coming her way.

"Alex Grant!" Padma Patil burst into the door.

"Yes." Alex bolted upright.

"Is it true?" She barked.

"Is what true?"

"The news about you and Harry!" She roared.

"What news?" Alex asked, clueless.

Padma sat on her bed in attempt the control her anger.

"Are you or are you not dating Harry Potter?"

"What business is it of yours?" Alex asked angrily.

Clearly annoyed, Padma snatched the dairy that lay open before her.

"Alex Grant-Potter. Sounds _interesting_."

"We've spent years in the same dormitory and this is the first time you've ever made any attempt to talk to me. Why the sudden change?" Alex demanded.

"You're dating Harry." Padma said lazily.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're dating one of the most famous people that exist in the wizarding world. And that makes you popular too. People will actually know who you are now. Wouldn't be surprised if you show up in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"I don't want to be popular and I don't want people knowing who I am."

"Such a same to hear my best friend say something like that."

"Best friend?"

"Like I said, you're somebody now."

Disgusted, Alex stood to leave. She walked out of the room, Padma's words echoed in her mind. Once she entered the corridor, she saw another one of her dorm mates, Mandy Brocklehurst. Mandy was tall and thin. She had beautiful curly brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. She also had an amazing smile and warm hazel eyes.

Mandy had done Alex's hair for the Yule ball in their fourth year and she'd always try to fancy Alexia up with a touch of make up or hairspray. Not to mention that they did their homework together on a regular basis.

"Hey Mandy." Alex smiled.

"Hi!" Mandy waved as she shot over to Alexia's side, "Is it true? Are you dating Harry Potter?"

"Um, yes." Alex said.

Mandy made some sort of a girlie squeal as she embraced Alex.

"That's wonderful! He's so incredibly gorgeous! I'm so happy for you! Is he a good kisser?" She asked.

"_Mandy!_"

"Don't tell me you haven't kissed him yet." A disappointed frown spread across Mandy's face.

"I have."

"And? How was it?"

"Absolutely perfect."

"Are you with him because you want to be or because you can be?" Mandy asked, her eyes wide.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to be with him! I _really_ like him." Alex confessed.

"Parvati won't be too happy about it. Just a warning, Padma will be up your ass: you're dating her sister's crush." Mandy said, her hand floating to her hip.

"Your warning is a tad bit late." Alex rolled her eyes, "Anyway, how are things going between you Seamus?"

"Not well at all." Mandy said miserably.

"What's wrong?"

For the first time in her life, Alex was prying into other people's business and for the first time, she actually cared about Mandy. Maybe she had had a friend all along.

"We got into another bloody fight about something I can't even

remember and I broke up with him on the spot." Mandy's eyes watered and her face went pale, "I miss him more than anything."

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"No, I can't! He won't stay in the same room as me long enough for me to say 'hi'!"

"Then maybe he isn't worth your time." Alex declared.

"I love him." Mandy said biting her lip as fought to keep tears from her eyes.

"Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Come with me!" Alex said as she grabbed Mandy's arm and yanked her across the common room.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me!" Alexia laughed.


	8. Just A Couple Of Nutters

**CHAPTER 8**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Mandy asked as she threw another rock at Harry's dormitory window.

"HARRY!" Alex bellowed, ignoring Mandy's questions.

A moment later, Harry and Ron appeared at the window.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.

"Is Seamus there?" Alex called out.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"You'll see! Is he there?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Good. Harry, will do me a favor, please?" Alex begged

"Of course."

"Bring Seamus to the window and keep him there until Mandy says what she has to."

Seamus was at the window almost instantly as he struggled to free himself from Ron's and Harry's grip.

"Seamus!" Mandy called out to him.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled

"For what? Ruining my life or waking me up just now?"

"Both."

"Do you expect me to forgive you? You dumped me last weekend, in the middle of Hogsmeade, in a tea shop in front of half the couples in school!" Seamus roared.

"Shay, I'm sorry!"

"Quit calling me that, you're not my girlfriend anymore!"

"Seamus! I miss you!" Mandy shouted.

"As I recall the last time we had a conversation I was the 'worthless moron' who didn't know the difference between right and wrong! So, why would you miss me?"

"Because- Because-"

"Tell him!" Alexia hissed.

"Because, Seamus, I love you!" Seamus stared at Mandy in surprise as she continued, "I miss everything about you! Like the way you laugh at stupid things that aren't even funny. And how you're obsessed with muggle sports. Not to mention the way you make me feel, especially when you kiss me. I love you."

"You mean that?" He asked skeptically.

"More than anything!"

Seamus vanished from the window, as did Harry and Ron.

"MY BROOM!" Harry yelled.

Seamus shot through the window, riding Harry's Firebolt. Harry and Ron reappeared at the window.

He landed roughly, throwing the broom to Alex, who caught it with difficulty.

"I love you too." He said softly.

Mandy threw her arms around him and wrapped her leg around his waist. Seamus held her in his arms, showering her with kisses.

"Alex, would you mind flying my broom back up here? I have practice in an hour." Harry asked.

"Sure." Alexia said uncertainly as she mounted the broom, "I must warn you, I'm not a very good flyer."

"You'll be fine." Harry assured her.

"If you say so..." She mumbled as she took off.

Unable to control the broom, Alexia zoomed straight into the window and crashed into Harry's bedpost.

"Alex!" Harry gasped as he yanked her up from the floor, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She rubbed her head, "Where's Ron?"

"Neville needed his help in the common room." Harry replied promptly.

"Oh." Alex said in a loss for better words.

"Listen," Harry began, "I know that there are some gits out there that are bugging you about being with me."

"I don't care what they say." She snapped.

"Good."

With a tender sweep of his hand, Harry tucked Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Harry!" She giggled softly as he had begun to pull her in.

"What is it?"

"What if Ron or Neville come in here? I don't want to be in that kind of situation _again_!" Alex hissed.

"And if I told you they didn't have to see us?"

"I'd think you were a total nutter." She said, arms crossed.

Harry dove into his trunk, pulling out a misty and silvery cloak. Alex's eyes widened as she gasped involuntarily.

Harry whipped the cloak over their heads and it fell over them neatly, making them invisible to anyone who could walk in.

"Now, where were we?" Harry whisper as he pressed his body against her.

"I think I was calling you a nutter." She smirked as she ran her fingers through his messy black hair.


End file.
